Jaylon Deedrick
Jaylon "Jay" Deedrick was born in Miami, Florida on August 27, 2005. He moved to Forks, Washington with his father and little brother when he was in seventh grade. He is on the basketball team at Forks High School. Early Life Jaylon has grown up most of his live with just his father, Michael, and little brother, Damian. His mother died of breast cancer when he was in fourth grade, but he was never bitter because his father told him "don't be sad, she had a good life, and she wants you boys to have one too. It was short but it was full. Just know that she will always in here, as a part of you, so you must laugh and smile so she can live on through you." Jaylon took his father's words to heart and made it his goal to always laugh, smile, and brighten the day of those who are down. He lived in Miami until he was in seventh grade. Then his father moved them to Forks, Washington because he was tired of the busy city and wanted to live someplace peaceful. Upon moving to Forks Jaylon spends a lot of time playing basketball at the Forks Recreational Center, where he eventually meets Greyson Uley. High School Jaylon is a softmore in highschool during the time that Claire and Nessie are seniors. He is super stoked when his good friend Greyson Uley is enrolled in Forks High School. The boys play on the Forks High School Basketball Team together. Greyson then introduces him to his friend from hockey, Anthony Smith, or "Smitty", his cousin Claire Young, who is a senior, and his family friend Renesmee Cullen, who is also a senior. Physical Appearance Jaylon has 'chocolate' colored skin, dark warm eyes, and a big friendly smile. He says he is short according to 'basketball standards' but he is still a star player. Personality Jaylon is extremely outgoing. He loves being around people, and can easily form friendships due to his friendly nature. "They call me 'Fuzzy Jay' because I'm warm and fuzzy inside. Or just Lady-killer will do, its whichever you prefer." Jaylon is a class clown, he loves making people laugh, and finds many people funny as well. He is a ton of fun to be around. At parties Jay loves to "get his groove" on as he says it, and often ends up in the center of a dance circle showing off his dance moves. Jaylon doesn't think he is officially close to someone yet until he gives them a nickname. Jaylon will flirt with any female no matter how attractive because flattery is the only way he knows how to talk to women. Relationships Friends Greyson Uley Grey is one of Jaylon's best friends. They are always getting into trouble together at basketball practice. The two are constantly cracking each other up, and talking even when they shouldn't be. Grey and Jaylon already knew each other prior to Grey attending highschool because they would sometimes play basketball together at the Forks Rec Center. The boys always greet each other "What's up baller" and a bro hug. A baller being someone slick, and referring to them both being good basketball players. "You're Grey, I'm Jay. We're like twins." - Jaylon telling Grey that it was fate the were friends Since they are so close, Jaylon has given Grey many nicknames including: Tower, Squanto, Lady-nip, baller; And uses which ever is appropriate at the moment. Jaylon has a big crush on Emily, Grey's mother. He thinks she is the kindest woman in the world, and has a beautiful face to top it off. Jaylon doesn't mind her scars since he's daddy taught him that nothing can take away a woman's beauty. Jaylon: Damn. Grey: Hey. Don't say anything about her— Jaylon: You're mother is the most beautiful angel to ever touch this earth. Grey: What? Jaylon: Is she single? How does she like yo daddy? Grey: Um, she loves him? (Totally confused at how unexpected his response was) Jaylon: Damn, thought I could sneak in there. But I got too much respect for your daddy cuz you look like him and that'd be like stealing from you, if you had a goddess of a wife. - Jaylon telling Grey his opinion of Emily after meeting her for the first time. Jaylon is super happy for Grey when he starts dating Chess because he knows he had liked her for a while. But he still makes jokes about it. Jaylon: You're a good looking dude and your personality is okay i guess (teases), but how did you do it? She's hot, a cheerleader, and a senior. What's your secret? Was it your big 'personality' that she couldn't resist? (elbows Grey playfully) Grey: Nope it was what my 'personality' could do for her, that's what made her come running. (Winks at him) - Jaylon and Grey joking about how he got Chess to date him Claire Young Since Jaylon considers Grey to be his brother-from-another-mother, he thinks of Claire as a sister. "Yo people brown, my people brown. You see, we practically family." - Jaylon telling Claire that their relation is obvious Jaylon has a soft spot for Claire because she is so sweet and innocent, and reminds him of Emily. Franchesca Jolie Once Grey and Chess are dating, Jaylon likes to tease Grey by grabbing Chess' hand and acting like he's dating her too since they are "brothers", they must share everything. "Yo girl is fine as hell, and I ain't just sayin' that cuz I love you man, even though you know I do." - Jaylon talking to Grey about Chess Family Michael Deedrick Jaylon lives with just his father and little brother. His father, "Big Mike", is said to be the older version of Jaylon. His father is just as friendly and outgoing. Jaylon claims he got his ability to charm ladies, from his father. Gallery Deedrick Jaylon